


Moar Pie!

by tattooeddevil



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-23
Updated: 2012-09-23
Packaged: 2017-11-14 21:17:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/519598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tattooeddevil/pseuds/tattooeddevil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remember Bad Day At Black Rock? Unlimited eating for a year at Biggerson's? Dean takes advantage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moar Pie!

"Don't you think you've had enough pie?"

Dean makes grabby hands at Sam. No, not at Sam, at the cherry pie Sam is holding.

"There's no such thing as enough pie, Sammy. Gimme!"

Sam reluctantly hands Dean the large slice of cherry pie. He watches as Dean polishes off the huge piece of apple pie and, without stopping for air, moves on to the cherry pie. He's nauseous just looking at it.

What Biggerson's didn't know when they congratulated them on being their one millionth customers - one million and one million and one - is that Dean would eat them out of business. Out of pie anyway. Free food for a year equals free pie for a year where Dean's concerned.

After the cherry pie comes another piece of apple pie - "you gotta try this pie, Sammy, it's delicious!" - and a slice of mango pie.

"Really, Dean? More pie?"

"Yes, Sammy, more pie. It's free remember?"

Sam just shakes his head amused.

"There is such a thing as too much pie, Dean."

Dean's eyes go big, a look of shock crossing over his face.

"Blasphemy! Go wash your mouth with soap, heathen. Too much pie..."

Two hours later, half an hour of which spent over the toilet puking his guts up, and Dean utters words he never thought he would ever say.

"Ugh, I hate pie."

Sam falls off his chair with a thud.

"Did hell just freeze over?"


End file.
